Percy Jackson characters read the books
by Annabeth Everdeen01
Summary: It's another of those reading the series fanfics where Percy and his friends get sent back in time to read with the gods of the past slight Percabeth but not all fluffy romance.


**Disclaimer: um it would kinda be a disaster if I owned percy Jackson so sadly no I don't own it.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh I don't mind constructive criticism though! OK here it goes...**

Annabeths POV

It was a gorgeous August day and the sun was shining, all I wanted to do was go lye on the beach and relax. Unfortunately I was fighting monsters. At my side Percy yelled above the wind to Grover and I,

"they're to strong and we're cornered!" One look at our situation and I knew he was right it was the end the real end I looked at the ashen faces of my two companions and realised that there were worse people to die with. As Percy enveloped I pulled him closer and buried my head in his broad chest Grover put a hand on Percy's shoulder and looked down sadly. I was aware that the army of Emposa were taking aim, I looked up into Percy sea green eyes and whispered "I love you"

That was when the light engulfed us.

Nico POV

Rachel Elizabeth Dare Will Solace Travis and Conner Stoll Katie Gardener Clarisse La Rue Chris Rodriguez Leo Valdez Piper Mclean and I. That was the crew sitting waiting for news about Percy Annabeth and Grover. They had IMed about an hour ago saying they had completed the quest and would be back within the next half hour and now an hour later still no news. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Just then Thalia came racing through the door panting vigorously "are Annabeth Percy and Grover ok please someone tell me their ok."There was no reply and just as I was opening my mouth to speak a bright light swallowed us.

Annabeth POV

AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH It felt like we were falling for years finally we landed with a thud. Even though we had landed none of us could stop screaming. Eventually I managed to pull myself together and look up, was I dead? No I couldn't be this defiantly wasn't the underworld. I managed to untangle myself from Percy's tight hold and I crawled out from under Grover who had landed on top of Percy and I. My surroundings were magnificent and somewhat familiar I caught my breath as I realised I was in the throne room on Olympus. Hurriedly I untangled Percy and Grover who were still screaming and made them listen to me. I began to explain what had happened to them when all of a sudden I heard someone cough rather loudly I turned on my heel to see the entire Olympian council sitting watching us.

"Did you send for us Lord Zeus?" questioned Grover from behind me

"No I most certainly did not, who even are you?" Just then a note fluttered down and I snatched it out of the air and began to read,

"Dear confused gods and demigods,

I am sending you this letter to tell you that these are demigods of the future and we have sent them to read about a heroes life in hope that it would change the world to be a better place. All demigods must say their full name and title and no one is aloud to maim kill or severely injure another.

From Apollo the coolest god EVER and the fates.

P.S Percy mind your head.

I turned as I heard a yelp from behind me Percy was on the floor grumbling because he had just been hit on by the head by a pile of books.

"Is that it my dear" Hestia asked softly

" No," I answered "there is one more sentence."

I cleared my throat and read aloud

Dont say I didn't warn you.

Just then another blinding light appeared and sitting on the floor were all our friends from camp half blood.

"Guys" Grover yelled happily whilst running to help them up Percy and I followed in example.

"Where are we?" asked Will

"The throne room." I answered

Quickly we explained what was happening and told them they must introduce themselves.

Katie Gardener Daughter of Demeter

Travis and Conner Stoll sons of Hermes they yelled in sync

Will Solace son of Apollo

Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes

Clarisse La Rue Daughter of Ares and Drakon Slayer

Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and fire user

Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and charmspeaker

Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. Silently Artemis wondered what happened to Zoe.

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus

Rachel Elizabeth Dare Oracle of Delphi

Grover Underwood chosen one of Pan and member of the council of cloven elders

Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades and ghost king

WHAT Zeus yelled

"can we please settle this after the book father" asked Athena

Percy... "Full name percy" I interrupted Percy grumbled at me but then continued Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon slayer of the minotaur child opf the prophecy defeater of Kronos Hero of Olympus.

"YOU TOO" Thundered Zeus

"As far as I remember you have a child here too"

That shut Zeus up.

"Now who is going to read first?" asked my Mother

"I will." I exclaimed

I cleared my throat and began

Chapter 1 I accidently vaporize my pre algebra teacher.


End file.
